wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/Kwestja polska na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu
Kwestja polska na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Dla zdania sobie dokładnej sprawy z rzeczywistego położenia kwestji polskiej na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, trzeba sobie przypomnieć ogólną sytuację polityczną Europy w chwili zbierania się tej konferencji. Ta sytuacja była następująca. Niemcy skapitulowały, Austrja przestała istnieć jako mocarstwo, a Rosja była w rękach bolszewików, zaś wszystkie zakusy carskich jenerałów: (Judenicz, Kołczak, Denikin) przywrócenia jej dawnego porządku rzeczy spełzły na niczem, okazawszy się bezsilne. Bolszewja była na dobre w Rosji zagnieżdżona i wiodła ją do ostatecznej zguby, grożąc przytem całemu światu swym zalewem. Wszystkie trzy potęgi zaborcze były więc w runie. Trudno wymarzyć korzystniejszego dla sprawy polskiej położenia. Widzieliśmy, że w 1917 r. Francja i Anglja dla ratowania sytuacji wobec Niemiec i z niedowierzania do swej niepewnej sojuszniczki Rosji, nie wahały się oddawać Austrji całej Polski z 17872 r. wraz z całym Śląskiem. Nie było więc przyczyny, ażeby w 1919 r. wobec tych samych powodów i przy wyżej wymienionem położeniu, Francja i Anglja miały się sprzeciwiać odbudowaniu całej Polski w tych samych granicach, a więc z Gdańskiem i z dodaniem jej jeśli nie całego Śląska, to przynajmniej Śląska Górnego, który był kuźnią wojenną w rękach Prus. A było to tembardziej prawdopodobnem, że Francji i Anglji potrzebną była Polska jak największa, Francji dla utrzymania w szachu potęgi niemieckiej, gdyby ona odtworzyć się chciała, a Anglji dla szachowania potęgi rosyjskiej, gdyby kiedykolwiek miała się odbudować. Toteż szef gabinetu francuskiego p. Clémenceau, w liście pisanym w lipcu 1918 r. do prezesa Komitetu Narodowego polskiego w Paryżu oświadczył, że Francja w porozumieniu ze swymi sojusznikami dołożyły wszelkich starań do odbudowania Polski w ramach jej granic historycznych. Ramy historyczne Polski zaś wychodziły znacznie poza granice z 1772 r. Takie oto było położenie kwestji polskiej w przeddzień konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Ale tego polożenia nasi przedstawiciele polityczni zagranicą wyzyskać nie potrafili, bo go nie rozumieli, inaczej p. Dmowski nie byłby składał mężom stanu alianckim takich memorjałów, jak wyżej przytoczony, złożony 8 października 1918 r. prezydentowi Wilsonowi i w którym przedstawiciel Polski usilnie starał się wykazać, że ona w swych dawnych granicach odtworzoną być nie może, bo była za duża, więc obciąć ją trzeba, redukując do etnograficznych rozmiarów i w którym nadmieniał jeszcze, że naznaczenie wschodniej granicy Polski jest problematem niedorowiązania (sic). Czesi nie podkopali sami swej sprawy w ten sposób, toteż uzyskali na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu przyznanie sobie wszystkich terytorji jakich potrzebowali, mimo że przynależności niektórych z nich do Czech historja nigdy nie wykazywała, jak np. Ruś Podkarpacka. Zobaczymy teraz jak przy tak korzystnem położeniu dla sprawy polskiej ta sprawa była traktowana na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Z góry zaznaczyć trzeba, że nasi przedstawiciele polityczni na tej konferencji i ich zwolennicy utrzymują, że ich pracy około sprawy polskiej stawiała przeszkody nie do przezwyciężenia tak zwana przez nich dwulicowa polityka polska. Pod tą dwulicowością rozumieją oni fakt tworzenia Legionów po stronie Austrji i istnienie w Warszawie władzy regencyjnej uznanej przez państwa centralne i która pracowała nad odbudową państwa polskiego pod zajęciem nieprzyjacielskiem i mimo tego zajecia, nie odkładając tej czynności, jak to chcieli nasi przedstawiciele polityczni w Paryżu i ich zwolennicy ad calendas Graecas i dlatego piętnowanej przez tych przedstawicieli i ich zwolenników jako oddającą się „aktywizmowi” przedstawianemu przez nich w oczach aliantów za zbrodnię przeciw krajowi i tymże samym aliantom. Zdaniem naszych przedstawicieli politycznych w Paryżu i ich zwolenników winna była być w Polsce tabula rasa do chwili zwycięstwa aliantów nad Niemcami, poczem alianci zaprowadziliby u nas porządek jaki uznają za stosowny. Takie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane w mojej obecności przez jednego z naszych przedstawicieli na jednem z zebrań politycznych, jakie miały miejsce co piątek u jednego z rodaków na rogu placu „Rond-Point des Champs-Elysés” i „Avenue Montaigne”. Ne tem zebraniu obecnem było także w całym swym komplecie polskie biuro polityczne w Paryżu (rue St. Honoré, Hotel St. James et d’ Albany), z którego łona wyszedł późniejszy Komitet Narodowy tamże, a żaden z członków tego biura przeciw temu zdaniu głosu nie podniósł. To zdanie było odpowiedzią na moje interpelacje w sprawie dekretu Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej o tworzeniu armji polskiej we Francji (4 czerwca 1917 r.) Wyraziłem przy tem opinję, że już nie mówiąc o lekkomyślności oddawania na obczyźnie krwi polskiej baz żadnej bezpośredniej dla kraju korzyści i bez żadnych konkretnych zobowiązań na przyszłość ze strony tych, którym tę krew poświęcano, oddawanie w tym momencie tej krwi w formie armji polskiej było niebezpieczne, mogąc wywołać ewentualne represalja ze strony przeciwnej, w postaci np. branki przymusowej w Królestwie lub cofnięcia koncesji, jakie potrafiono w Warszawie uzyskać od państw centralnych. Jeżeli już o to chodziło, to, dla uzyskania w interesie kraju polskiej siły zbrojnej po stronie aliantów, należało raczej zadowolić się formacjami polskiemi w wojsku francuskiem i angielskiem. Miało to tę korzyść, że dawało nam wyćwiczonego żołnierza bez narażania naszych ludzi na traktowanie przez nieprzyjaciela jako wolnych strzelców. Prócz tego, ten wyćwiczony żołnierz nicby Polskę nie kosztował, – Francja i Anglja byłyby z przyjemnością same poniosły koszta tworzenia i utrzymywania tych formacji – wreszcie polskie formacje w wojsku angielskiem byłyby wykazały Anglikom, co Polacy potrafią zrobić nie tylko wyłącznie na usługach Francji, a na to – trzeba o tem wiedzieć, – opinja angielska jest niesłychanie czuła. Po rzeczonem zebraniu, wychodzący w Paryżu polski tygodnik „Polonia” będący wówczas pod wpływem polskiego biura politycznego w Paryżu (rue St. Honoré, hotel St. James et d’Albany), w najbliższym swym numerze wypowiedział podobne zdanie, jak ów nasz przedstawiciel polityczny na owem zebraniu, mianowicie, że wśród korzyści dla aljantów z utworzenia armji polskiej we Francji, jedną z głównych będzie to, że utworzenie tej armji wywoła niezawodnie ze strony Niemców natychmiastowe cofnięcie wszystkich koncesji, jaki oni Polakom w Warszawie porobili. Widzimy stąd, jak to nasi przedstawiciele polityczni w Paryżu i ich zwolennicy służyli bezmyślnie interesom niemieckim, przeciwko którym tak głośno nibyto występowali. Cofnięcie przez Niemców wszystkich koncesji udzielonych w Warszawie równało się usunięciu tamże wszelkich władz polskich, które wielkich atrybucji nie posiadały, ale miały ten nieoceniony awantaż, że istniały, a ich usunięcia oddawało cały kraj na kompletny łup i pastwę nieprzyjaciela, bez możności pozbycia się go kiedykolwiek, bo nawet w razie tak oczekiwanego zwycięstwa aliantów. Wszak widzieliśmy, że po swem zwycięstwie, aljanci, mimo istnienia armji polskiej we Francji, o Polsce zapomnieli, skoro w akcie rozejmu Polska nie została nawet wymieniona, a za to, niemieckie zajecie wojskowe tak w Warszawie jak w całym b. zaborze rosyjskim, było przez aliantów aktem rozejmu w całości utrzymane. Gdyby, własnym przemysłem, nie było się Niemców rozbroiło samemu, gdzie się dało, mielibyśmy może do tej pory zajecie niemieckie w Warszawie lub co jeszcze gorsza, napowrót Moskali i to zbolszewizowanych. Nie ulega kwestji, że Niemcy ustępując sami nie byliby Warszawy i w ogóle zaboru rosyjskiego oddawali Polsce, która wówczas nie istniała, ale wydaliby je niezawodnie Rosji, a Rosja była w rękach bolszewików. Czyżby więc utrzymanie Polski pod zajęciem niemieckim lub wydanie jaj napowrót Rosji mogło być życzeniem naszych przedstawicieli politycznych w Paryżu, kiedy chcieli, żeby wq Polsce do zwycięstwa aliantów była „tabula rasa”? A teraz wracając do rzeczy, muszę oświadczyć, dla unikniecia wszelkich w tym kierunku nieporozumień, że nie brałem żadnego udziału w tworzeniu Legjonów po stronie Austrji i że przy władzy regencyjnej nie odgrywałem żadnej roli, więc nie mogę być posadzonym o występowanie pro domo sua, a jednak słuszność mi nakazuje powiedzieć, że dowodzenie naszych przedstawicieli i ich zwolenników odnośnie do legionów i władzy regencyjnej, które miały jakoby przeszkadzać ich czynności na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, nie wytrzymuje krytyki. Pierwszemu ich zarzutowi zaprzecza fakt, wyżej przytoczony, ofiarowania całej Polski Austrji przez Francję i Anglję. Więc istnienie polskich legionów po stronie Austrji lub ich tworzenie nie mogło być uważanem przez Francję ani przez Anglję za przeszkodę w odbudowaniu całej Polski, ale przeciwnie mogło tylko służyć ich celom, stanowiąc siłę zbrojną, której te państwa wyczerpane wojną udzielić Polsce nie mogły, bo jej na razie nie miały, a ta miejscowa siła zbrojna w połączeniu z wojskiem hallerowskiem, we właściwym czasie odpowiednio użytem, mogła wystarczyć dla uzyskania Polsce wszystkich jej postulatów. Co do władzy regencyjnej w Warszawie, to w chwili pisania rzeczonego listu przez pana Clémenceau do prezesa komitetu Narodowego Polskiego w Paryżu, z wiadomem zobowiązaniem ze strony Francji i jej sojuszników, ta władza już istniała, więc szef gabinetu francuskiego musiał się z nią liczyć, a jednak żadnych co do niej zastrzeżeń w swym liście nie uczynił. Zresztą, już nie mówiąc o Litwie Kowieńskiej, która przez cały czas wojny stała po stronie Niemców i miała rząd przez nich ustanowiony i ten rząd do ostatnich czasów utrzymała, a cieszyła się i cieszy uznaniem wszystkich państw alianckich i otrzymała własny port, Kłajpedę, z rąk francuskich, mamy jaskrawy przykład rzeczywistej dwulicowej polityki, w polityce greckiej, co nie przeszkodziło jednak sukcesom tej polityki na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Gracja miała swój komitet narodowy w postaci rządu Venizelosa w Salonice, a w Atenach par exellence w osobie króla Konstantego, szwagra Wilhelma i który, jak wiadomo, strzelał podstępnie do marynarzy francuskich, na co ani na nic podobnego Piłsudzki, twórca legionów, ani władza regencyjna nigdy sobie nie pozwolili. To zachowanie się wrogie Konstantego względem aliantów i jego powinowactwo z Wilhelmem, nie przeszkodziły wszakże panu Venizelosowi do uzyskania dla Grecji, na konferencji pokojowej więcej, aniżeli ona w tych warunkach kiedykolwiek marzyć mogła. Wprawdzie Konstanty chwilowo abdykował, ale widzieliśmy go wkrótce wracającego do władzy i podtrzymującego silnie i otwarcie Anglję, która gdyby operacje wojenne przeciwko Turkom były mu się lepiej poszczęściły, byłaby odtworzyła pod jego berłem wielką Grecję historyczną i oddała mu nawet stolicę tej Gracji, Konstantynopol. Widzimy tedy, że polityka tak zwanych aktywistów w Warszawje tak niewinna w porównaniu z wrogą Entencie i podstępną polityką Konstantego, nie mogła stanowić dostatecznej i rzeczywistej przeszkody dla wytłumaczenia odniesionych w sprawie polskiej niepowodzeń na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu. Nieprzychylne stanowisko względem Polski na tej konferencji niektórych mężów stanu angielskich musiało więc mieć inną przyczynę, a tą przyczyną było nic innego tylko rusofilskie zabarwienie naszych przedstawicieli i ich takaż polityka i z tego powodu obawa ze strony Anglji, żeby Polska pod ich wodzą lub pod wodzą ich stronnictwa nie stała się przedmurzem Rosji, co wcale dla Anglji nie było pożądanem. Ażeby dobrze zrozumieć to stanowisko tych angielskich mężów stanu trzeba nie zapominać, że tak jak dla Francji cała wartość Polski polegała przedewszystkiem na tem, by mogła być użyta ewentualnie jako broń przeciwko Niemcom, tak samo dla Anglji cała jej wartość zależy od możności użycia jej przeciwko Rosji. Gdy się to zrozumie, zrozumie się łatwo, że Anglja nie będzie nigdy podtrzymywała Polski łączącej się z Rosją, chcącej się na niej oprzeć lub ją kokietującą. Kto tego nie pojmuje, ten nie pojmuje wogóle kwestji angielskiej i musi w polityce zagranicznej Polskę odnośnie do Anglji poprowadzić na fałszywe tory i z Anglją musi ją poróżnić, tak jak to uczynili nasi przedstawiciele polityczni o których mowa. Polityka angielska względem Polski była zawsze prosta i jasna i jest dziś ta sama co przed stu laty, polityka Castlereagh’a z tem samem co wtedy hasłem: „Polska winna być cała lub żadna,”. A ponieważ p. Dmowski we wszystkich swych memoriałach jaknajusilniej starał się wykazać, że Polska całą być nie może, przeto Anglicy ze swej strony postarali się o to, żeby była „żadna” i w tym celu tak ją na wszystkie strony skrępowali, jak to zaraz zobaczymy, że ruszyć się nie może. A uczynili to dlatego, ażeby w danym razie, na wypadek wzięcia we Francji góry przez zagnieżdżone w niej zawsze i zawsze tam silne prądy moskalofilskie, Polska nie stała się przypadkiem powolnem narzędziem w rękach rusofilskiej polityki francuskiej. Oto prawdziwa przyczyna opozycji na jaką nasi przedstawiciele polityczni natrafiali w sprawie polskiej, na konferencji pokojowej, ze strony Anglji. Ci przedstawiciele byli patronowani przez ambasady rosyjskie w Paryżu, Londynie i Rzymie (patrz Stanisław Kozicki, „Sprawa Granic Polski”, str. 15), a to nie było żadną dla nich w oczach angielskich rekomendacją. Z drugiej strony, opierali się oni na ministrze spraw zagranicznych francuskich, panu Stephenie Pichon, który był przedstawicielem francuskiej polityki rusofilskiej, jak to wykazuje następujący ustęp jego mowy, wygłoszonej w Izbie Deputowanych w grudniu 1918 r., i w której on odpowiadał na interpelację socjalistów w sprawie Denikina. W tej sprawie p. Pichon wyraził się w te słowa: „Nie chcemy Rosji rozkawałkowanej, ale chcemy ją jedną, całą, wielką i potężną”. A na inną interpelację, mianowicie dlaczego on nie uznaje rządu Piłsudzkiego w Warszawie, a nadaje cechę rządu polskiego Komitetowi narodowemu polskiemu w Paryżu, p. Pichon odpowiedział w tej samej mowie: „Dlatego, że p. Piłsudzki walczył przeciwko Rosji, a przywódcy tego Komitetu byli jej stale wierni”. (sic). W pewien czas potem, jakby w odpowiedzi na tę mowę pana Pichon. P. Lloyd George powiedział w Izbie Gmin w podobnej okoliczności, co następuje: „Nie wiem czy byłoby w naszym interesie odbudować Rosję jedną, całą, wielką i potężną. Mogę panom tylko przypomnieć słowa lorda Beaconsfield, który porównywał Rosję do olbrzymiego lodowca wylewającego się na Persję, Afganistan i Indje. Największa groza jaką kiedykolwiek Wielka Brytanja napotkaćby mogła”. Te słowa lorda Beaconsfield przypomniane w takich okolicznościach i z takiem à propos, przez pana Lloyd George’a, były w ustach pierwszego ministra angielskiego wyraźnem ostrzeżeniem naszej dyplomacji, że trzymając się Rosji i francuskiej polityki, w stosunku do Anglji schodzi na manowce. Ale na to ostrzeżenie nasza dyplomacja pozostała głucha, utrzymała ona swych rusofilskich przedstawicieli na swem stanowisku na konferencji, gdzie sama jej obecność wystarczała, by sprawę polską zaprzepaścić i ją też zaprzepaściła. Nie takich potrzeba było Polsce zastępców o akcencie rażącym i niemiłym dla ucha angielskiego, w tym koncercie wszechświatowym, gdzie pierwsze skrzypce trzymała Anglja. Nie odstroiwszy swej gry do djapazonu wywołali oni dysonanse, z których wytworzyła się pożałowania godna, a fatalna dla Polski dyplomatyczna „kakofonja”; jak o tem przekonać się można z fałszywych nut, z tych dysonansów na niekorzyść Polski wyprowadzonych, a zarejestrowanych w trzech wiekopomnych dokumentach, piętnujących tę grę naszych przedstawicieli, a któremi są: traktat wersalski, traktat w Saint-Germain i dodatkowy traktat o mniejszościach. Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919